


Story Time

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: This is my little take on the Stanley’s Cup episode. Stan pays Nelson a visit and reads him one of his favorite stories. Sorry if Stan is a little ooc.





	Story Time

It was in the middle of the afternoon as Stan walked up the street that lead to Hells Pass Hospital. Since there was no hockey practice that day, Stan decided to spend some time with Nelson, who was ill with Leukemia. Stan felt strong pity for the boy and wanted to bring him some form of happiness. Under his arm, he carried one of this favorite children’s book that his mother would read to him every night ‘The Bubblegum Prince’. He’s always liked that story and maybe Nelson would like it too. Reaching the hospital, Stan walked inside and asked the receptionist for Nelson’s location. 

“He’s on the third floor two doors to the left.” 

“Thank you.” 

He took an elevator to get there faster and made his way to Nelson’s room. The door was open and he silently walked in. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh, hi coach.” Stan walked up to his bed and stood next to him. 

“How are you feeling?” Nelson let out a string of coughs. “I feel pretty good. Except for these painful coughs.” 

“There’s no practice today, so I decided to spend some time with you if that’s okay.” Nelson smiled. 

“Sure. I don’t get much company and you’re like a dad to me. I rather spend the last moments of my life with you than die alone.” Stan smiled a bit. 

“Your dad told me I’m like a father to you. That kind of shocked me when he said that. No one has ever seen me as a father figure before.” Nelson let out some more coughs and winced at the pain in his chest. Stan couldn’t help but look a little worried. 

“You okay, dude?” Nelson nodded his head. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m getting used to it.” 

“That’s good. I bought a book over. It’s called the Bubblegum Prince. It’s one of my favorite books and I thought I’d read it to you.” Nelson smiled at that. He liked being read to. 

“I’d like that a lot. Thanks coach.” 

“No problem. Let me pull up a chair.” Stan grabbed a chair that was a few feet away and pulled it up to the bed. He sat down and opened the book turning to the first page and began reading. Nelson turned on his side and listened to his coach read the story. Whenever his mother read him a story, she would sit him on her lap and rock him until he fell asleep. He wondered if his coach would do the same for him. 

“Hey coach?” Stan stopped reading. 

“Yeah?” 

“Could you do something for me?” 

“Sure dude.” 

“Can you... sit me on your lap while you read to me?” Stan looked surprised at that. 

“You want me to hold you?” Nelson nodded his head. 

“You don’t have to, but that’s something my mom did when she read to me. It just helps me relax and fall asleep faster.” Stan let out a sigh. He wasn’t used to stuff like this, but he couldn’t say no. Getting out of the chair, Stan sat down on the bed and opened his arms to Nelson. 

“Come on.” Nelson smiled and crawled over to Stan. Stan lifted him up and placed him on his lap. Nelson curled up a bit and laid his head on Stan’s chest. Stan was thankful it was just the two of them. He would be embarrassed if someone saw them like this. 

“You comfortable?” Nelson nodded his head. Stan picked up his book and continued reading where he left off. Nelson smiled, enjoying the vibrations in Stan’s chest as he talked, the warmth emitting from his body and his comforting scent. Nelson snuggled closer to Stan and admired the illustrations in the book. As time went on, he started to get a little sleepy. Stan looked down at Nelson and saw his eyes getting droopy. 

“Nelson?” He called out softly. 

“Hm?” 

“You getting tired, buddy?” Nelson let out a soft yawn. 

“A little.” 

“You want me to stop?” 

“No, keep reading. I like this story.” 

“Okay. We’re almost at the last part.” Stan continued on and decided to rock a bit. He had no idea where this affectionate side of him came from. If he had to guess, it came from his mother. She did things like this when he was little. Stan reached the last page and read it in a hushed voice. 

“But the bubblegum prince wasn’t afraid. He knew that the land of chocolate would be safe forever and ever.” Stan closed the book and saw Nelson fast asleep. He gently lifted Nelson off his lap and back onto the bed. Pulling the covers over him, he leaded down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, dude.” Stan got off the bed and decided to let Nelson have the book since he was a little too old for it now. He placed the book on the table next to the bed and took his leave. He made a mental note to do this more often with Nelson. He enjoyed it and it got his mind off the cancer. Stan left the hospital feeling a little good about himself for providing comfort to someone who truly needed it and headed home.


End file.
